


That Evel Daredevil

by blueblisslemonade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daredevil AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch AU, because why not, circus AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblisslemonade/pseuds/blueblisslemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Overwatch's stunt coordinator, you're not surprised to find yourself doing what you do the best- coordinating stunts. You're just not sure if you're okay sharing the spotlight with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to the Route

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, so I've lingered long enough on here to finally write a fanfic! Hurrah! Please go easy, since this is my first fanfic on here lmao. I also didn't see enough love for the Daredevil 76 skin. XD Which you can guess is why I'm writing this. It's also 3 am, so I apologize in advance for writing and grammar! For that, during the day I'll be fixing and revising anything that crosses to me as bad. XD (Pretty much the summary and a few things.) Please, please, puhlease. Let me know your suggestions or anything I should add or fix! I'll be trying to update this frequently throughout the week, but not everyday~! Without further ado, I give you: my crappy fanfic. :'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, so I've lingered long enough on here to finally write a fanfic! Hurrah! Please go easy, since this is my first fanfic on here lmao. I also didn't see enough love for the Daredevil 76 skin. XD Which you can guess is why I'm writing this. It's also 3 am, so I apologize in advance for writing and grammar! For that, during the day I'll be fixing and revising anything that crosses to me as bad. XD (Pretty much the summary and a few things.) Please, please, puhlease. Let me know your suggestions or anything I should add or fix! I'll be trying to update this frequently throughout the week, but not everyday~! Without further ado, I give you: my crappy fanfic. :'D

"Route 66 sure brings a lot of memories." I said out loud to myself. 

The more as I drove through the broken down gas stations and inns, I couldn't help but be reminded of the bad times. I shook my head as I proceeded to make my way towards one of the dead diners, the Panorama Diner. 

From there, I had to do my next task; word got out quick, that there was a new daredevil jumping the train wreck, (just outside of the deserted Panorama Diner) and that they needed an extra stunt coordinator to finalize the "stunt." I couldn't help but grin like an idiot, because I knew that everyone knew, no one could successfully make that jump. Except for me of course, myself being a daredevil and obviously, a stunt coordinator.

Through my teen years, I remember that the good memories were from breaking a bone or two, practising stunts and experimenting on a good ol' fashioned _Harley -Davidson._ The time I had successfully made the jump, was the day the Deadlock gang blew up the train tracks. Practice paid off. Big time. It was huge news, and those that tried to jump the train wreck were dead or...weren't so lucky anyway. 

I had finally arrived at my destination, stopping and parking my car just before the train wreck from above.  Rubbing my eyes, I got out of the car and started to look for the new "daredevil."  

"Hey there, love~! You looking for someone?" 

Smiling and shaking my head, I faced the time traveling woman- Lena. 

"Yeah, I'm looking for a crazy time traveler and their scientist." 

"Hey!" I immediately recieved a playful shove from Lena. "I haven't seen Marty Mcfly or Doc Brown anywhere! I think you've got the wrong place, love!" 

"Oh no, I don't think so." I scoffed and smiled. 

"So, (y/n) what brings you here? Don't think you came here to talk to me or 'my scientist.'" With that, Lena stuck out her tongue. 

"It's true." I laughed, "but I came here on Winston's call. He told me that they needed an extra stunt coordinator. Don't why he asked, if he already has you here though." I shrugged. Lena had looked confused at me before having the face of realization.

"Ohhh, love you've got it switched around! Sure, Winston may of called you, but he wasn't the one who hired, sorry I mean picked, you." Lena suddenly smiled, raised an eyebrow, and jabbed an elbow at me. Lena had motioned me to follow her into the diner, as we continued talking. 

"You're serious? But wait, why are you here then?" 

" _'My scientist'_ caught me after I had successfully finished an act here. He told me the plans of Daredevil 76, and asked if I wanted to stay and set up and watch!" Lena hugged her arms in excitement. 

I chuckled. "Daredevil 76 huh? What a creative name." I turned my head and scoffed. If anything, this guy needed a better name change. 

" _I doooon't knooowwww (y/n), I mean that's up to you but-_ " Lena motioned with her eyes at the table not too far away from us, as we finally stopped walking. " _Go onnn (y/n)!_ " Lena whispered almost in a whine. 

"You know something I don't, Lena?" My tone quickly dropped as I cocked an eyebrow at her. I suddenly felt another elbow jab from her, followed with a light shove. "Alright Lena, my lord." I couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like someone has a crush." Before being elbowed again and before possibly being smacked, I turned my attention back to the table earlier. 

With a sigh, I proceeded to walk towards him. I also took notice of all the signs in the small diner that read, " _Come see the one and only, Daredevil 76!_ " I saw many variations of the sign, knowing that all of them would be everywhere, by the time that today was over. The more as I walked closer to this guy, I started to see how well built he was. I drank in the view, knowing that the edgelord black and blue jumpsuit he had on, was like wearing an oven that hugged your body. I also immediately noticed the same colored helmet he wore. 

"I know you're new and all, but I hope you're not so nervous that you need to wear that helmet in here, bud." I smirked as I finally made my way to where "Daredevil 76" was seated. "You've still got a week before you even perform!" I snickered. 

"Ah, (y/n)!" Winston smiled and gave a jovial chuckle, as he grabbed one of the chairs from the nearest table for me. 

"Hey scientist, thanks for hiring me." I laughed. "Wouldn't it be easier if you guys moved to the one of the tables near the window? You've kinda got a small surface, with that many paperwork and plans on this tiny table." I stared at the table. "Or what, are those _glasses_ not helping you so much there Winston?" I grinned, as I sat next to the ape scientist. 

"Very funny, (y/n). I see you haven't changed a bit. " Winston cheerfully sighed at me. "But seeing as how you want to jump into business right away, and the way you just acted, ahem, I'm sure you've already met Daredevil 76." Winston gestured with his hand. 

My eyes had then shifted from Winston to Daredevil 76. I widened my eyes a little in surprise, as I noticed the fixated glare he had on me through his helmet. Not helping but blush slightly at pure shock, I looked away and cleared my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this first chapter is short, but first chapters are always the slowest right?? alsoyeahIdidn'tknowwhattowriteafterthelastpartso. Thanks for reading! Again, let me know if there's anything I can add! And like I promised, I'll be sure to try to add and revise a few things and add a new chapter! :3
> 
> Also shhhh, I know there are some inaccurate stuff like the train being blown up a long time ago, but let's just roll with it. XD


	2. Not Even the Start of the Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is~ The second chapter. :'D I'm not sure why I've the first two chapters at 3 a.m. :') This might be a short chapter as well~

"I'm-" 

" _Jack._ Call me Jack." 

I was caught off guard by the interruption. Slowly glancing back at the daredevil, he already had leaned his back against the tiny chair with his arms crossed. I couldn't see his entire face through the helmet, but I could already see the smug grin he was wearing. I was even more disoriented as soon as he spoke. Sure it wasn't that hard to make out what he said through his helmet, but his low gruff voice had tooken me by surprise. I could literally feel vibrations shaking the table, from his voice. 

"Jack huh?" I looked into his eyes, trying to ignore the awkward moment and instead, tried to figure out what color his eyes were. I made sure to break eye contact quick, and averted my eyes to Winston. 

"Did you know that?" I asked with a slightly playful tone, before elbowing Winston lightly.

"Oh-h well, of course!" Winston cleared his throat, turning his head away from me. 

I could instantly hear how nervous he was, by the shuffle of his glasses and his voice. From there I tilted my head a bit, surprised at the unexpected reaction from Winston. I sat there in confusion and in realization, as I tried to figure out what was happening. I could feel the tension and decided to break the silence.

"So what about these plans?" I cautionly slid a few of the papers that were on the table. 

With a grunt, Jack had shifted to an upright postion in his chair. "Right now we're lookin' at some 'redecoration ideas'." 

I looked around the room and couldn't agree more. "Hmph. And this?" I lifted up a few sketches of jumpsuit designs.

"T-those are from Lena and Amélie ."

I gave a little smile as I could tell Winston was more relaxed. 

"Mostly from the Junkers, you know, Roadhog and Junkrat."  Winston held up a few scribbled drawings. 

I giggled at I looked at the drawings, before looking through some more of them. My eyes immediately caught on to some "skin tight" and "revealing" jumpsuits. "I can't wait to annoy Lena about this." Both Winston and I laughed, as I heard Jack give a small chuckle. 

"These aren't even the plans for the stunt." Jack replied as he dug his gloved hands through the pile. 

"o-kay, so where are the plans?" 

"In my office! -Of course!" Winston sat straight up with a proud tone in his voice. Knowing Winston, I cracked up. I took my gaze away from Winston and glanced at Jack. I could tell that Jack knew where they really were, from the look he was giving the crazy scientist. 

"They're in sitting in _my_ room, on _my_ bed."  
Jack had both slowly turned his head and broke his death glare from Winston, to look at me.

I could easily see that Jack had his eyebrows furrowed at me. But I couldn't put a finger on what emotion he was displaying. And for that, I didn't want to know.

"Meet me there ." Jack had stood up and turned to leave. "You'll find the right room." Once more I could tell he was wearing that smug grin across his face.

Raising my eyebrow, I peered at Winston in question. "I think I'll just..." 

"Go?" Winston finished my question as he fixed his glasses. 

"Yeah. I'm going to find Lena and see if she can show me around some more. I have a lot of catching up to do." I smiled and stood up to leave. "You mind if I borrow these sketches? I'll make sure they're back in your hands." I gave a mischievous grin. 

"Certainly!" Winston gave a wink with the same mischievous grin. 

"Hey Winston, were you...okay back there?" I slowly brought up earlier, hoping he'd tell the truth. 

"Oh yes, just had to clear my throat- that's all." Winston said as he picked up and closed his binder. "I'll make sure to let you know what time we'll be discussing the stunt again." 

"Thanks, ya scientist." I smiled and started on my way out the door. As soon as I was out I sighed, knowing that Winston was hiding something from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I know it's not said yet, but the reader is pretty gud friends with Winston. No ship tho I promise. Unlessifit'srequestedthanlmaosurewhynotthat'dbeinteresting.  
> Let me kno again if there's anything that I can improve on~


	3. It's Been a Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it's during the early morning that I wrote this. :') Let me kno if there's anything I can add or not! Thanks again. :D Alsoyeahgocircusauwoohoo.

Winston was just one of the closest friends I could really talk to. One of the reasons being that he too, was a stunt coordinator.  Even through the times we worked together, he was a bad liar- still is actually. One name I recall him mentioning so many times was _Jack._ The Overwatch base used to buzz with that name. But now?...After the Overwatch Circus had went corrupt, all Overwatch activity had to be kept as a secret. I remember Winston telling me it had something to do with _"Jack"_ and someone else; they were really good friends..... until they fought over the spotlight. 

I shook my head, as I thought about how greedy times used to be back in the Overwatch glory days. My thoughts had come to a brief pause as I looked at the trailers and few semi-trailer trucks surrounding the area. It finally registered in my mind that I had been wandering around for the past minutes, lost in my own thoughts. 

"Oi mate! Whatcha think you're doing? You lost or somethin'?" 

I spun around and looked at the Australian Junker. I stared right into the hazel eyes of an insane man. The memories of explosions and me having to call off whatever insane, suicidal firework show he wanted to put on. It scared me- not for him, but whether or not if I was going to live another day or not. It's called living, people. My eyes next, stole a stare from no other than Roadhog. I couldn't remember what exactly he did or even if he had an act. I could only remember that he and Junkrat were partners in insane acts. No joke. 

"M' not lost mate. I'll make sure you find your death bed though." I sneered at the man whose hair was lit with unsettling flames. I did however remember the few calmer times where we would just laugh like little shits and not give a single care for who or what was on fire during the moment. I also fondly remember when me and good ol' Roadhog would go and stargaze as Junkrat prepared his routine for his final act of the night; that is, before we'd have to remove most of the explosions he had waiting to go off, underneath every bleacher, stand, crook, and cranny of the giant circus tent.

"Naw, ya haven't changed a bloody bit." Suddenly, I felt an arm swing around me into a hug; in that moment, I could smell the burning hair wafting from him. 

"Of course." I quickly said as I pushed him away. "Listen, I'm looking for Lena and my room- in one of these trailers?... Seems like you've been longer here than me anyways." I murmured. Instantly Junkrat had slowly formed a smile with wide eyes.

"Why Sheila I thought you'd never ask!" Again I felt Junkrat's arm sling over me. "We came here on behalf of that new daredevil blooke! Not only that, turns out he wanted us to make things more interestin' by throwing in a few explodey stuff." 

"Junkrat!" I irritatedly slapped and pushed his arm away from me. 

"Oh, right your room and that timey sheila." Junkrat had stretched his arms above his head before giving a light elbow at Roadhog. To this, I raised my eyebrows slightly. 

"Don't worry. Me and Roadie will lead ya right to your trailer room! Timey sheila already told us where it is." I felt Junkrat pushing me forward. Instantly feeling uncomfortable, I looked back at Roadhog who gave a simple nod. Out of all the times Roadhog was truthful, I hope he wasn't going to lie. 

It wasn't long until we arrived at one of the larger trailers. I could tell that this more of a dressing trailer, than it was for just a room. 

"Go ahead sheila, just knock." 

"What the hell do you mean _'just knock'?_ This isn't my trailer Junkrat." I hissed as I crossed my arms. 

"Is he causing you trouble love?" 

"To be fair, I have no clue." I closed my eyes and looked at Lena. I was glad she had arrived on time. "I'm looking for my room, we could use your help to sort out the confusion." I gave a weak smile. 

"Oh, why of course. You must be tired! Of these two- no doubt!" She put both her hands on her hips as I laughed softly. Before the insane junker could reply, Lena had walked up to the trailer door and examined the numbers written. "Mmmmhmph. This is the right room (y/n)." 

"I told ya sheila!" Junkrat had stuck his tongue out. 

"Well, for now, we're having an inconvenience with room and spacing right now." Lena's unsure look made me panic. "But don't worry, (y/n)! We had to make a few adjustments. So now everyone shares a trailer." Tilting my head in confusion, I waited for her to continue. 

"Me and Roadie share a room!" Junkrat had patted Roadhog as far as his hand could reach his back. So far, Roadhog had remained silent for the majority of the conversation. 

"(y/n), I hope you don't mind sharing this trailer with Daredevil 76." Lena rubbed the back of neck. 

"I, oh..." Surprised in the moment, I remembered what Jack said earlier.   _"You'll find the right room."_  
"It's fine, I don't think it'll be a problem." Again I gave a tired smile. 

"Aw if you don't like it, I can have it fixed love~" 

"Thanks Lena, it's fine. I'll be sure to let you know. And could you-" I looked at the door. 

"O- Right!" Lena had knocked on the door waiting for a response. No response came. "Looks like he's not in there at the moment. Here~" Lena had unlocked the door with a key card before handing it to me. 

"Thanks." 

"Get some rest (y/n)! I bet these two already tired you out!" 

"Hey!" Junkrat had pouted.

 I couldn't help but smirk as I walked into the trailer. Upon hearing the door shut, I found my way to a bed. As I fell onto the bed, I felt relief wash over me as I knew that this was _my_ bed...Remembering from earlier. As I felt my eyelids get heavy, I fell asleep.


	4. Not the Best of Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Kind of a short chapter, sort of a long wait. But here it is, another chapter of this fanfic. X') Also yeah it's 2 a.m. I can't think straight. XD

_Click_  
      _Tap_  
_Click_

As the sound of footsteps got louder, I stirred in my sleep until my eyes shot open. My heart started to run a marathon as I quickly shut my eyes. I silently swore not to open my eyes until the sound footsteps stopped in it's tracks. And when it did, what my eyes laid upon the reflection in the mirror in front me, had my whole face on fire. 

There in the reflection, I could see the dare _devil_. My eyes drank up the view, from his muscles and shirtless chest, and to his face. I could see the two major scars on his face which only added to the 70's/80's(?) look he was rocking. I immediately took notice to his light brown mustache and hairstyle, not to mention his thick sideburns. He had a golden medallion that laid snug on his scruffy chest. Finally when my eyes had met his, his baby blue eyes made me see stars. He already knew that I was staring as I watched a tiny smug smile form on the corner of his mouth. 

"So _you're_ finally awake." He said as he had one hand across his side. With that, I felt instantly felt chills running down my spine. I could feel my eyes fall from his gaze to his hand. 

His thick digits had me thinking all the magic he could do... My mind hasn't always been this _perverse._ I broke away from my thoughts as I turned my gaze to look at something else. 

"Yeah." I cleared my throat. "And you're finally back." Remembering I still had my phone in back pocket, I took it out and looked at the time. "12:11... In the morning? You're here early then." I grinned at him. 

"Says the one who woke up this early." He chuckled as he started to take off his shoes. "You know, you're going find it hard to sleep _again_." 

"Oh come on, those 4-5 hours of sleep wasn't even a nap. I could go on a hibernation." I began to snicker. The look in his eyes told me he ment something else, otherwise. 

_There it is, that must be the same glare he gave me earlier. He must be joking. There must be someone here who's had plenty of him every night._ I concluded before I spoke. "Well guess that I'm awake, I really have go out and get my stuff from my car." I stood up and quickly grabbed what I needed, the best I could do calmly. 

I immediately felt my wrist being grabbed and my body being pulled close to Jack's. His arms wrapped around my waist as I froze in panic. What felt like forever, he finally spoke. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he started to speak. 

"It'd be a shame if you didn't have a bed to _sleep in tonight_." Jack finished his sentence with a gruff voice. One arm lifted and I could see he was holding up my keycard. His grasp on me loosened before I took my keycard and went off out the door. 

Turning back, I could see he was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, watching me. "Don't worry about me, besides. You have that helmet to protect you if I don't make it back." I tried to laugh while I made sure to make my way out of his line of sight. 

The more I walked, I could feel the blush fade away on my face. Though, I sighed as I questioned who the _hell_ was still awake and alive at this hour. When I had made my way over to my car, I instantly swore. "Shit, you've got to be kidding me." I groaned as I slumped against my car. "I can't believe I forgot my keys." Not wanting to go back to the trailer, I dug through the pocket that usually had my keys. 

My eyes widened in surprise when I had felt a piece of paper instead of nothing. 

"(y/n)?" 

Puzzled as I heard my name, I stopped as I pulled the out note from my pocket.


End file.
